He's Perfect
by the lights of paris
Summary: "He's perfect." "True, but he's not you." "You mean he's not an asshole who sleeps around and treats you like shit." "Exactly." "I don't see why anybody would want that." Chuck\Blair Angst\Humor\Sad. ONESHOT


**Title: **He's perfect

**Summary: **"He's perfect." "True, but he's not you." "You mean he's not an asshole who sleeps around and treats you like shit." "Exactly." "I don't see why anybody would want that." Chuck\Blair Angst\Humor\Sad. ONESHOT

**Authors Note: **I personally like writing angst more then fluff. I not only find it the easiest thing to write but it's the funniest too. This ones a little bit humorous and yeah, it's not a lot of angst not like the angst I usually write, it's more just sad. Basically I totally cut out 4x22 because I loath that episode so freaking much and this is the first time Chuck meets Louis and Blair\Chuck talk. I also added stuff in about Louis because we don't know that much about him and I just really changed him to be perfect. Some things do go unexplained, but it's a one shot, so your not meant too really know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Blair places her hand in Louis's. Oh _Louis! _He was perfect. Beyond perfect. He was a gentlemen, opening doors, pulling out chairs, commenting nice things on her appearance. He was sweet and kind and loving. He adored Audrey Hepburn and Old Hollywood Films. He made Blair feel loved and he was handsome and amazing and he was a _prince. _A real-life prince. And even though they had been dating for how long? A week, two weeks, maybe it was three? She already felt comfortable and safe but every time she looked at him she couldn't help but miss a certain jaw line, a certain pair of dark eyes. Every time she heard him speak, she couldn't help but miss a deeper voice. Every time he commented on her appearance, she couldn't help but wish he would say something rude instead of "You look lovely"

Louis opened the door to the Town Car and gestured for Blair to hop inside. She slid across the seats and smoothed her gown out around her. Louis was quick to follow and he reached out for her hand. She let him take it and he placed a soft kiss on her hand. A gentle, polite kiss. Not a seductive kiss. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Everything was so _simple _with them and somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but miss having excitement and passion in her relationship. She quickly shooed that thought away. Nate was throwing a party and it was the first time she would see Chuck since she and Louis had started their relationship. Half of her was scared, she didn't want too hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted too do and then the other half of her was excited. Excited at the prospect at seeing him.

Then a memory flooded into her brain. The last time she saw him. He had tricked her and set Dan up. She sighed and turned too face her boyfriend. Any thoughts about missing Chuck were gone. Louis was _perfect_. Chuck was, well he was, _Chuck. _And not ready for a relationship. Ten minutes later they arrived at The Palace, where Nate was throwing the party. It wasn't even for anything in particular, the invitation read:

**Party at the Palace.**

**Were all growing up and we need one last party.  
**

**Lets make sure this one goes off with a bang.  
**

**Next Sunday, 8:45.  
**

**- Nate Archibald.  
**

OK. So technically it was for something, it was practically a "Goodbye to our younger selves" party. She grabbed Louis's hand as she exited the town car and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned and she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Here she was, going too her last "High School" type party on the arm of a prince and in a few short weeks she would be going back too Constance with him as her date. He passed their coats off too somebody and they entered the party. Blair couldn't help but grin. The party reminded her of one exactly Nate and Chuck had thrown together in their freshman year of school. It was classy and elegant but had a defiant wild teenage theme too it. Blair glanced at Louis too see what he thought of it, he had a small frown on his face as his eyes scanned over the room. She sighed and rubbed her hand up and down his arm and that's when she caught sight of him:

He was leaning against a wall, scotch in hand, dressed too the nines. He was staring at her and Louis. He made no move too come over and talk too them. More like humilate me, she thought with a roll of her eyes. She retracted her hand away from Louis and grabbed a champagne flute off a waiter circulating the party. She and Louis talked too old minions, old classmates, they danced, they laughed and they had fun and Chuck hadn't bothered coming up too them once. She had barely seen him except for when she had first come in, it was like he was actually giving her space. Like he didn't _care_ that she had a new boyfriend. A part of her was happy and another part was hurt. She didn't want Chuck too annoy her and she didn't want to be with him but she didn't want him too stop _wanting _her. To stop loving her, if that ever happened . . .

But it had. Twice. First with Eva and then with Raina and that hurt more then anything because Chuck wasn't the type of person who went into a relationship unless he was serious. Before Blair he had never had a relationship and she felt betrayed both times. Especially with Raina. He said he would _wait _for her. She didn't expect him too but he said he would and he didn't. Blair could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and excused herself. She couldn't believe she was about too cry over Chuck Bass when he had been nothing but an asshole. She had put an end too a vicious cycle where she got hurt by him and now she was unbelievably happy and yet her thoughts laid with a dark haired monster and not a perfect prince. She opened the door too the Women's bathroom and checked too make sure nobody was in the stalls. She sighed in relief and splashed water on her face.

She dried it off with a hand towel she usually kept in her bag and pulled out her make up kit. She re-applied it all and smiled at her reflection: I command myself not too think about that motherchucker. I command myself too have a good time. I command myself too be happy. She packed her things back into her bag and walked into a stall. She flicked up the seat and just as she was about too sit down she heard it: The unmistakable laugh of her best friend and the unmistakable laugh of kisses. She shook her head. She was still pissed with Serena and that's when she heard it, _his _voice. She couldn't make out what he said but it was _him. _She felt her jaw drop too the floor, and her hand flew up too her mouth. They couldn't be _kissing_, could they? Was this Serena's idea of revenge, was this Chuck's? Come too think about it, she hadn't really seen Serena at the party all night either. Had they been _together? _And if they had, what had they been doing?

Do not cry. She commanded herself. She slammed the toilet seat back down and flushed it, too make it look like she had just been in there and then she exited the stall, without looking anywhere but straight forward, she headed for the sink. Where she washed her hands. She quickly stole a glance around her but nobody was there. They had already left, she sighed and exited the bathroom. Her eyes scanned the party for Louis. She spotted him talking too Nate and she quickly rushed over, and grabbed him by the arm. Nate rolled his eyes at Blair's dramatic look that she was wearing and excused himself. Louis smiled at her and leaned down too kiss her, she kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck and plunging her tongue into his throat. He seemed a little taken-aback at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Louis had too come up for air. Blair offered too leave the party seductively, too which Louis eagerly replied yes too.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him away not bothering too say goodbye too anyone like she should but as she exited see saw a flick of long blonde hair, and a pair of long legs. She stopped dead in her tracks, Louis noticed and looked over too where her stare was fixed. Serena had her arms wrapped around somebody who Blair couldn't make out and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Blair cleared her throat, causing Serena too tear herself away from her mystery man. Blair raised her eyebrows at Serena and Serena rolled her eyes and that's when Blair caught a glimpse of who her ex-best friend was previously making out with: No other then Dan Humphrey.

"Have fun, kids. Use protection!" Blair teasing said before heading off into the town car with her latest beau. It was unspoken between the two girls but their friendship was now mended and although Blair was disgusted with Serena, she was happy for her too. Just before she climbed in though, she felt a hand on her shoulder and not just _any _hand.

"Excuse us." A deep voice said too Louis, before turning Blair around and grabbing her by the hand. She didn't protest as he lead her down the street away from Louis, Serena and Brooklyn. Blair folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. She wasn't going too have any of his bullshit. She knew exactly what he was going too do, plead for her too take him, talk about how wrong Louis was for her but she wasn't going to have any of it. She wasn't going to go running back too someone who she didn't love, who didn't love her and what _was _he doing in the bathroom with Serena? And not only was Serena her best friend, she was his step-sister. It's not like that title hasn't stopped him before, she reminded herself.

Even if they hadn't been together when he slept with Jenny. It hurt. He had told her too meet him at The Empire State Building and she went, after everything he had done too her, the way he had treated her and she had turned up. Ready too forgive and forget but instead he had banged that blonde goth bitch. It's like he didn't even have faith that she would turn up. It was like he actually believed she didn't love him anymore, so what if she had told him she wasn't going too show? He should of known . . .

"Are you happy?" Chuck's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him. He looked genuine. He looked concerned. She couldn't help but feel her insides melt and flutter but then she reminded herself of all the horrible things he had ever done too her. Trading her too Jack, she shut her eyes and nodded her head.

"Not that I owe you anything but I am." She smiled thinking of Louis. Her perfect prince. She watched as Chuck nodded his head.

"That's all I want." He gravely said. His comment took her aback. She narrowed her eyes at her ex. He was up too something, she was sure of it. When was Chuck Bass ever okay with Blair Waldorf being with someone else? Liking someone else? Or just over-all not being _his_. Only a few weeks ago he had shown her that he hadn't grown up, that he couldn't bear the thought that she could be happy with someone other then him. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." She sarcastically replied. She needed too know exactly what Chuck was up too. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? He's perfect."

"True, but he's not you." Blair said wistfully. Barely thinking about the words before they tumbled out of her mouth.

"You mean he's not an asshole who sleeps around and treats you like shit." Chuck threw back. He wasn't about too allow Blair too act like she wanted him back when she was "happy" with some french prince. The idea of them being together made him want too puke but he had too prove that he had grown up.

"Exactly." Blair playfully replied.

"I don't see why anybody would want that." Chuck wasn't exactly sure who he was talking about and neither was Blair. Was he talking about nobody wanting him, or nobody wanting Louis?

"I should be getting back." Blair softly said. Chuck only nodded his head and watched the love of his life walk away from him. She may be the love of his life but it seemed like he wasn't the love of her life anymore and it hurt a lot more then he would ever like too admit. It was like someone had stabbed a knife into his heart and was twisting it around and it wasn't very pleasant considering the amount of other things he had going on in his life.

* * *

It was a whole week later before Chuck finally met Louis and not only did he ever the pleasure of meeting Louis, he had the pleasure of meeting Louis's mother. Along with Blair. He had arrived at the Penthouse, intending too pick Serena up who was heartbroken about her latest break up with Humphrey. How long did they last this time? A week. She had informed him that Blair wouldn't be home and neither would Louis but as usual his sister was wrong. He was waiting in the foyer for her too finish getting ready when Blair entered, along with Louis and Louis's mother, Sophie was it? Just seeing her took his breath away, he quickly composed himself and raised his eyebrows. His signature smirk never leaving his face as he made a show of looking her up and down. He might need too prove that he had grown up but he also needed too prove that if she got involved - when she got involved with him again, he wouldn't be a whole different person.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" She snapped. She had, had a bad day with Sophie who seemed to never accept her, no matter what she did and now her ex was at her penthouse and it wasn't like he would behave himself. She thought he was making an effort of growing up last week but he wasn't really if he was here.

"Picking up my heartbroken sister for a night on the town. I might even try too hook her and Nate up." He said casually. She nodded her head in understanding. He wasn't here for her but for her best friend, she still didn't know what had happened last week between them but didn't want too ask seeing as she feared the answer.

"And you are?" Sophie asked, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes shooting over too Chuck.

"I'm, Chuck Bass." He drawled. Blair would be lying if she said her heart wasn't pounding or that she didn't want to just run up to her bedroom with him right then and lose herself in his touch. Everything with Louis was perfect and easy and simple and that was good but it also annoyed her that he was so careful with her. He reminded her of Marcus a bit, except Louis wasn't boring. Sophie let out a little hmmph and was about too say more but was stopped by Serena bouncing down the steps. Make up flawlessly done, short tight dress in check.

"Well, Well, don't you look ravishing, sis." Chuck joked. Serena playfully swatted her arm at his chest and then turned too face Blair, she bit her lip nervously.

"Blair, I didn't know that you were going too be here." She said softly, glancing looks in Sophie and Louis's direction. Blair smiled and shrugged her shoulders, carelessly, Chuck noted. His heart yearned for her but he acted as if he could act less that she was standing in front of him with somebody else as her suitor. It hurt him that she was with Louis, but everybody could see they weren't serious about one-another and that's when he spotted it, on her finger. A ring, it was beautiful, impeccable. It was an engagement ring.

"Your marrying him?" He shouted in disbelief, not caring that Sophie and said-fiancee were in the room. Blair looked down at her ring and cursed herself. Louis had proposed last night and she had said yes. She didn't know why, she loved Louis but wasn't it too _soon? _She didn't even really care but now standing in front of Chuck, there was a part of her that did.

"I'm sorry," She started, not knowing what too say. She had told Louis some of her history with Chuck, not the full-story but Sophie had no idea and probably thought she was talking nonsense.

"Don't." Chuck said, cutting her off. He stalked off, not bothering too wait for Serena too catch up with him. He couldn't believe she was marrying the french loser. All he wanted was too be dead in this moment, he had all the drama with his father going on and now _this? _He should of seen it coming the moment she told him she loved him. Nobody could ever love a monster.


End file.
